


11pm.

by ot9ult



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Daddy Kink, Donghae and Yesung aren't really in it, Drabble, Its just smut, M/M, PWP, Smut, bottom!heechul, im shameless, needy heechul, they're only there bc i cant end drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot9ult/pseuds/ot9ult
Summary: Siwon and Heechul spend a night together between their busy schedules.





	11pm.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is a short drabble i made for my friend bc we were talking abt some heechul headcanons we had
> 
> enjoy~

11pm. It was the first time Siwon and Heechul had been alone together for about a month, what with their busy schedules and their comeback.

They were currently in a hotel room, they were to appear on a show the next afternoon. Tonight however, Siwon had different ideas for Heechul.

They’d started the night with a not-so-brief makeout session on the couch, though they’d swiftly moved to the bedroom when Heechul started to get needy.

“Such a little slut, Heenim.” Siwon mumbled, leaving a trail of kisses along the older man’s jaw.

Heechul’s only response was a shallow moan, head tipping to the side to give Siwon better access to his neck.

“Clothes. Off.” Siwon commanded, Heechul immediately starting to undress himself, eager to please the younger.

As soon as the pair of them were completely exposed to one another, Siwon started to kiss, lick, bite down Heechul’s neck, leaving bruises in his wake.

“So good for me, aren’t you?” Heechul was asked.

“Y-yes~” came the moaned reply.

“‘Yes’ what?” Siwon asked, halting all movements.

“Yes, daddy~” Chul said after a moment, leaning up into Siwon to get more contact between them.

“Good boy.” Siwon smirked, running his hands up Heechul’s sides as he placed more kisses along his jaw.

“Hands and knees.” he murmured into his ear, biting at it softly.

Heechul, who was essentially putty in Siwon’s hands at this point, wordlessly obeyed, turning to face the headboard of the double bed.

Siwon bit hard at the nape of Heechul’s neck, earning both a yelp of slight pain, and a beautifully purple bruise. He proceeded to place kisses and small nips down the plain of the older man’s back.

He pulled away for a moment, before grabbing the lube from the bedside table and dipping his finger in.

Heechul was already whining in anticipation, biting his kiss-swollen lips. His whining turned into a breathless moan as Siwon eased his finger into him.

“So good for daddy,” Chul was told, as another digit was added. Siwon then started to pump his fingers slowly, sporadically kissing across Chul’s shoulders.

“Pl-please Siw-ah~! Daddy... more..” Heechul moaned, as Siwon slightly crooked his fingers, then slowly started to scissor them apart. Chul’s moans only got louder as he squeezed his eyes shut with the slight pain.

“Needy.” was all Siwon said, grabbing the lube again and rubbing it over his own length. He removed his fingers, before lining himself up and slowly pushing himself into Chul.

The pair of them moaned loudly, Heechul gripping the bedsheets tightly and Siwon placed a hand on Chul’s back to steady himself.

Heechul’s moans got higher in pitch as Siwon set up a rhythm, pushing in and pulling out. Chul started to rock against him, trying to gain friction. Siwon picked up the pace a little, all the while giving Heechul positive affirmations, to which he replied with the sweetest moans Siwon had ever heard.

“Daddy...” Chul whimpered, not needing to say anything else for Siwon to know what he wanted. He moved his other hand to trace circles down Heechul’s hip, downward still across his thigh, until he lightly grazed his fingers across his length, causing the older man to shudder slightly.

“Please..” he mumbled again, under his breath. Siwon chuckled, muttering something about his Heenim being needy, before starting to stroke along his cock at the same pace he was thrusting into him. After a short while, Siwon’s thrusts got faster, harder still.

“I want you to scream for me.” he told Heechul, “I want everyone in this hotel to know how I make you feel.” he told him, and who was Heechul to refuse him? It took no time at all for him to start all but screaming out Siwon’s name, eyes screwed shut from the pleasure.

“Louder.” he told Heechul, again biting at his ear. Chul complied, screaming out Siwon’s name between his moans. It didn’t take long before the pair of them reached their climax - Heechul giving out one last moan, voice breaking in the middle of it, and Siwon calling him a good boy - and both collapsed onto the bed.

There was then a banging on the wall. “You two done now? Yesung and I been trying to sleep for the last half hour.” called a tired-sounding Donghae, causing Siwon and Heechul to look at one another, before bursting into soft laughter.


End file.
